With the advancement of the Internet, a large number of users are playing games online. The games are fun and challenging. They keep a user engaged for a long period of time.
Some games allow a user to build a virtual object, e.g., a virtual city, a virtual restaurant, a virtual village, a virtual farm, etc. The user is engaged in playing a game. For example, the user collects rent from a building of the virtual city, grows virtual crops on the farm to sell to his/her gaming network friends, and/or fights a battle in the virtual village.
The game is accessed by the user on a cell phone or a smart phone from a server. During the play of the game, it is beneficial to enhance graphics associated with the virtual object quickly and efficiently.
It is within this context that embodiments described in the present disclosure arise.